


11th Doctor x Reader - Magical day (One-shot)

by Writingpug



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BBC, Disney, DisneyWorld, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluffy, Magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpug/pseuds/Writingpug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm back with yet another 11th Doctor x reader! I hope you'll like it and let me know what you think about it!</p><p>*please do not copy without permission, all rights go to BBC*</p>
            </blockquote>





	11th Doctor x Reader - Magical day (One-shot)

"(Y/N)! Wake up! There's something amazing I want to show you!" You almost fell out of your bed because of the sudden action, which happened ever so often. You were just in time to grab the mattress to prevent you from saying goodbye to the bed and hug the floor. The Doctor apparently left the bed and was doing stuff to keep him busy. This wasn't the way you liked waking up, but you couldn't blame him. There were a lot of moments when he got excited and this was one of these moments. 

"I-I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Try to hurry! You don't want to miss this!" You blew your hair out of your face and released the mattress after noticing your knuckles had turned white from the grip.

"Thanks for waking me." You mumbled. The Tardis made some noises as response and you started grinning.

"I know. I was just kidding." The Tardis responded again. You were one of the few people who the Tardis liked. You two became friends pretty soon after you started travelling with the Doctor and began chatting a lot.

"Good morning to you too." You climbed out of bed, took a quick shower and made your way to the huge wardrobe which was just down the hallway. Once entered you went up the stairs until you reached the female clothing.

"What occasion is it?" You yelled while browsing through the pieces since the doctor hadn't told you where you were heading and what the weather circumstances were going to be.

"Wear something hot!" You stopped.

"Hot?"

"Yes!... Wait, no! Not in that way! Grab something that's suitable for hot weather circumstances. Of course, you may wear something 'hot' if you want to. I wouldn't mind if you did. Not in a weird way! I mean you look good in whatever you-"

"It's okay! I get what you mean Doctor!" You quickly grabbed some pieces, put it on and reviewed yourself in the mirror. You wore a light (F/C) miniskirt topped with a light blue denim shirt and brown flats. After checking if everything looked okay, you went to the console room where the Doctor was probably waiting for you. It didn't took long before you got to the enormous room where the Doctor was fushing and dancing around the console, pressing and turning buttons and knobs. He looked at your direction for a small second and stopped almost immediately, his eyes widened as he clearly did not expect you to be standing there.

"(Y-Y/N)!" 

"What? You did not expect me to be here already?" You teased him as you walked over to the stunned raggedy man.

"N-no! Not really. I was just about to get you." You stood right in front of him, smiling while holding both hands behind you. A blush appeared on the Doctor's cheeks, making him look even more adorable.

"Well, here I am." A smile appeared on the Doctor's face.

"Here you are. My human being, ready for another trip." You two kept looking at each other for a moment until you moved over to the console. You placed a hand on the panel and leaned on it while putting one foot in front of the other.

"So, where are we off to?" The Doctor walked over to the console as well and continued  
controlling the Tardis. He look over to you with a familiar goofy grin.

"Somewhere magical." He pulled a lever and the wheezing sound of the Tardis slowly faded away. You were almost jumping of excitement as you loved visiting new places. The Doctor grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the two doors at the exit. Right in front of them he stopped and turned to you.

"(Y/N), I want you to close your eyes and cover your ears for a minute. It's kind of a surprise." You looked at him with puppy eyes for a moment but soon accepted his request and closed your eyes put your hands on your ears. The Doctor's hand grabbed your arms from behind and guided you outside the Tardis. Once you were standing still, you felt the Doctor's hands grab your hands and slowly pulled them away from your ears. You heard a lot of voices and music you recognized at the same time, you had a feeling you knew where you were. The doctor moved to your ear and whispered:

"You can open your eyes now." You did so and once you opened them, you were filled with excitement.

"No. Way!" The Doctor had brought you to Disney World. You had told him before that you went there when you were younger and that you remembered how happy that place made you feel back then. Quickly you turned to the Doctor and flew your arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He mimicked you and returned the hug, knowing he did a good thing.

"Thank you." You kissed him on the cheek and pulled back.

"Where do we go first." You asked.

"I might know a place." He bobbed your nose before grabbing your hand and pulling you along him through the crowd. You ran through Main Street and through the passage inside the castle. He slowed down and stopped in front of a big line. The big sign next to it said 'Peter Pan's Flight'. You walked over to the line and thanks to the Doctor's psychic paper you could cut the line and get inside the seats within minutes. You enjoyed the ride and afterwards headed to the next attraction, holding hands as you walked through the park.

"I really love this place." You said.

"Me too! It's not called 'The place where you can be a child' for nothing. I don't like growing up. I mean, grown-ups are too... Grown up. Why doing all the 'boring stuff while doing the fun ones instead?

You agreed to that and went to the next attraction. The rest of the day was filled with experiencing more or Disney's magic. You almost got kicked out of Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin as the Doctor got too fanatic during the game but ran away with me after using his sonic screwdriver to distract the guards by controlling one of the robots. After a fun day we went to see the fireworks.

"You're being so nice to me." You said while hugging him and resting your head on his shoulder, his head was resting on yours.

"I'm always nice to you, (Y/N)!"

"I mean, you show me so many great places and make my life worth living." You looked at him and saw he was looking at you, his green/hazel eyes starring directly into yours. You leaned over to him and pressed your lips against his. He returned the kiss with the same passion, if not more. You felt your cheeks turned a pinkish shade and wrapped your arms around his neck. He put his hand on your waist. His though was brushing gently across your lips, tasting every bit of it. After a while you pulled back for some air, but remained in the same position.

"I love you Doctor."

"I love you too, (Y/N)" You two went back to the Tardis and left, going on countless adventures to more 'magical' places.


End file.
